A Bit Too Late
by CreativeJuicesFlowing
Summary: Lorelai married Max. They're on their honey moon and somthing doesn't feel right. LL.
1. Chapter 1

A Bit Too Late

By. CreativeJuicesFlowing

Lorelai Gilmore lay in bed reviewing the days events in her head. Crazy day. She got married. To Max Medina. A great guy truly but still she couldn't help but feel like she had missed something. Something vitaly important to the marrige/happily ever after experience. She thought of what it could be. Rory, her best friend, had been her maid of honor. Sookie had catered. Her mom and dad came and they didn't pitch a fit, as they usually did. Luke had come but he had looked kind of sad. She got up out of bed and grabbed her cell phone, went into their hotel suite's bathroom and dialed her phone number. Ring, ring, ring, 'We're lazy the phone is far make it short and sweet.'

_Dammit_ Lorelai thought hanging up the phone. _Rory is asleep and I really need someone to talk to. Think Lorelai think. Who could you call at 2:45 in the morning that wouldn't eat you alive when you got home? _

Without analyzing her next move she quickly dialed a number. It rang 5 times before it was picked up, and she heard a gruff voice on the other end.

"Hello", the voice said.

"Hey, Luke. It's me Lorelai." She said hoping he didn't chew her out for calling so late.

"Lorelai aren't you on your honeymoon with that Max guy?" Luke asked instantly waking to the sound of her voice.

"Yeah but, um, I couldn't sleep and I tried to call Rory but she's asleep, and I couldn't think of anyone else to call." Lorelai rambled.

"Oh, ok. So how is the honeymoon so far?" Luke asked, not really wanting to know how the honeymoon was going with a guy besides him.

"Um, well it's going just fine, I guess. A little boring. Actually I wish I were back at home. We have an event at the inn and I don't want Michel to screw things up, cause he's kinda running it and he tends to get kind of cranky when the guests expect him to give them nice service and stuff so. Am I rambling too much?" She asked.

"No actually it's kinda nice to hear your voice and everything." _Cause it's beautiful and I love it. No stop it Danes she's married now. You can't be thinking those thoughts now. You'll never get her. _Luke thought.

"Really?" Asked Lorelai. _Why is it nice to hear my voice he can't stand my voice most of the time. _She wondered.

"Yeah, I mean you come to the diner and i'm having a crappy day or something, and your voice cheers me up. _Oh my god did I just say that? I must be half asleep._

_Oh my god did Luke Danes just say that he liked hearing my voice. That I cheer him up? He's gotta be drunk or half asleep or going mental or something. _

"Cool. Hey, remember that time when I kept calling you Duke instead of Luke?"

"Yeah I remember that. It was really annoying.I kept telling you to stop but you wouldn't and then I just started to ignore it and you stopped. Hey remember that time, when you were freaking out because Rory had filled her hamster's water jug thing with coffee and the hamster died and I told you that was going to be you someday and you smacked me?"

"Yeah. Good times. Those were kinda random memorys we just had there, Duke, Why did you suddenly think of the hamster one?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because i'm half asleep."

"Oh, sorry i'll let you get back to your sleep." Lorelai said _How stupid am I just calling Luke up at 3:00 in the morning. _

" No it's fine Lorelai I have an early delivery anyways. Hey remember that time..."

Luke and Lorelai reminised for the next 2 hours and Lorelai heard Max get up in the other room.

"Hey Luke I have to go Max is up." She said.

"Bye Lorelai, see you when you get back from your honeymoon." Luke said not hiding his disapointment. He really loved to talk to Lorelai.

"Bye Luke I'll see you at the diner first thing when I get back." Lorelai said hating to have to hang up.

A/N: So concludes chapter 1 of my first acctual story. I have another story and chapter 2 of this one coming up soon. I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did I would have paired Lorelai and Luke up years ago. Well maybe. So kudos to Amy Sherman Palladino for Gilmore Girls! Over and out!


	2. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

A/N:

Should I keep this story going? Your review is your poll! If I get 25 Yes votes than I will keep writing it. If I don't I will erase the story. Please vote by 11/18/06 at 12:27(Not random, my birthday and exact time I was born.) Over and Out!

CreativeJuicesFlowing


	3. Another Authors Note

A/N: Ok, so I got 27 votes yes and 1 vote, i'm not sure what you meant, but I do love to write on fanfiction because I love to write. The only reason I did this was that I have a lot of storys going on and I am about to post another. I will continue this, but it will probably be in another month or two until I get it running again. Thanks for the reviews and for the happy birthdays! I had a great birthday, and a digital camera! Over and Out!

CreativeJuicesFlowing


End file.
